disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Buster
Buster is the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. He is voiced by Chazz Palminteri with Jess Harnell doing his singing voice. Personality He is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl," even though she utterly despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. He pretended to be nice to Scamp when he tried to make him a Junkyard Dog. But in reality, he is a selfish, angry, arrogant jerk. It is implied that Buster used to be a friend to Tramp, yet his attitude was part of the reason for Tramp's negative personality traits. Role in the film He is first seen throwing the Dogcatcher's hat; later on when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. The test is to retrieve a can from Reggie's alley. However, Scamp ended up getting Reggie sent to the dog pound after a big chase, which makes the Junkyard Dogs look up to him and made Buster jealous. Later that day, the Junkyard Dogs reveal to Scamp that Tramp (Scamp's father) and Buster were once best friends, and Buster, who is fed up with Sparky's false tale of Tramp's fate, reveals the real version of why Tramp left the Junkyard Dogs: He fell in love with Lady, which Buster considers a betrayal to their friendship. He was very angry that Tramp did not follow the rules. The next day, at the Fourth of July celebration, Buster is seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes and realizes the relationship between Tramp and Scamp by seeing that they scratch in the same manner. He then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. Buster then leads the Junkyard Dogs to wreak havoc on the celebrations and then meets up with Scamp (and Tramp) in a dead end alley where he convinces Scamp to abandon his father, which Scamp does, leaving Tramp depressed. Buster then officially lets Scamp join by removing his collar. Later, when Angel confronts Scamp on choosing to be a Junkyard Dog instead of returning to his family, Scamp accidentally reveals Angel's secret wish to have a family, and Buster kicks her out of the junkyard. When Scamp looks for Angel, Buster thinks Scamp wants to become a house dog and uses one of his members as bait to have Scamp captured by the dogcatcher and finally achieve his revenge against Tramp. When Scamp gets caught while running from the dogcatcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, and finally realizes that a family is more than rules. After escaping the dog pound, Scamp and Tramp go back to the junkyard, where Scamp gets his collar back and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs, who decide to find families of their own, ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded. Buster's Rules #No one is ever adopted. #Stay away from other house dogs. #House dogs are enemies to strays. #No human loves. #Humans ruin everyone else's life. #Hide somewhere to avoid dogcatchers. #No collars. #No house dogs allowed. #No pet adoptions. #Must obey or you'll be exiled. Trivia *Buster is the only Junkyard Dog to have a different voice actor to do his singing; the other Junkyard Dogs' voice artists did their own singing. *Buster makes the rules for his new family at the junkyard, and learned the first rule about being a Junkyard Dog a long time ago. *Buster and Tramp were once best friends. But after Tramp fell in love with Lady, Buster got angry and jealous, causing him to hate families, and shunned Tramp for breaking the rules. *Buster's interest in Angel could possibly be an allusion to pedophilia, as he's a full-grown adult dog and she's still a puppy, or he just sees her as a daughter. *Buster serves as the main antagonist of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. **He is also the first main antagonist ever to be shunned. *Buster's fate was unseen; he maybe starved to death, got paralyzed by the weight of the junk, either escaped and started a new gang or became a loner, or somebody came and (unlikely) adopted him. *He shares a similar fate to Zira. Once their minions turn on them, it leads to their defeat. *He shares a similarity to Riley and Shere Khan. Riley was abandoned as a puppy, and Shere Khan just hates humans in general, so they have always had a hatred for humans. This is known as misanthropy. *Buster is also similar to Sarousch. They are both involved with women (Buster with Angel, and Sarousch with Madellaine), but they do not call them by their proper names (Buster calls Angel "My girl," and Sarousch calls Madellaine "My little trinket"), and usually just call them by a nickname. Furthermore, they like the women they flirt with, but the women don't like them back. *He is also similar toBoth are leaders of a dog gang, but unlike Buster, Dodger isn't a villain and actually has an owner. *Buster bears a similarity to [[Roscoe and DeSoto]. They are all the same breed, except that Buster is unlikely a purebred Doberman and could possibly be a mixed breed, such as a Doberman/Rottweiler mix (also called a "Rotterman"). *Buster's catchphrase is: "Buster's trouble is Buster's trouble." *Buster, the Dogcatcher, and Reggie were the three villains to be defeated at the end. *Buster's supervising animator is Kevin Peaty. *His name comes from an arcade called Dave & Buster's. Category:Animals Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:dogs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:males Category:men Category:Sequel Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:Smart Idiots Category:Lady and the Tramp Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Child Endangerment Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Masterminds Category:Comical Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Idiotic Villains